World war Z: The Peruvian Perspective
by Franco98
Summary: World war Z in the perspective of a peruvian police officer.


**World war z: The Peruvian perspective**

**As I arrive at the governor's house in the city of Cuzco I am led by two guards into a room with a man sitting down in a desk. The man's name is Augusto Faustino or as the whole country calls him the Liberator of Peru. I then sit down and start talking over a cup of coffee.**

**So Mr. Faustino how did you manage to survive during the dark years and make it were you are today? **

Well originally I was a lieutenant in the Lima police force just fresh out of the academy. I was hoping to finally bring a change to all of the corruption and crime in Lima slowly by being hard on all the criminals but then the things came.

**When was your first encounter with the living dead?**

It was during a regular police raid. We had gotten tips about an organ smuggling operation and were they were operating. I believe the place was somewhere in the La Victoria district of Lima. Although I don't really remember the address and that district had always had a problem with crime.

**And how did you encounter the things?**

Well, as we were finishing raiding the place me and this other officer Martinez came into a room with a person on a makeshift operating table. The man lying there was one of your typical gringo businessmen all loaded up with money. He had some stiches on his side; it must have been a kidney transplant. Anyways as we were approaching him the man woke up and started grumbling. When Martinez tried to help him get out of the bed the man tried to bite him. Martinez barely dodged the man who had been trying to bite him. The man then tried to lunge at me, but I pulled out my pistol and landed a shot at him flat in the chest. He collapsed but got back up. I was nearly pissing myself at that point so as he was getting up I aimed for his forehead and he finally collapsed. After that my superior or The Bear as we called him came up to the scene. I explained to him everything and he looked troubled. He then told me that there were cases just like this in the US were one of his kids lived. As the months passed there were more and more reports of cases just like mine and not only in Lima but in other major cities. Then one day as you Americans call it, the shit hit the fan.

**What exactly happened that day?**

There had been another call about one of the crazies as we call them now from El Hospital del Niño. One of the patients that had gone down from the crazies and had somehow infected about two dozen others. Anything 3rd floor of above was basically locked down but then some cojudo accidentally breaks the barriers and the things were swarming in the whole fucking hospital. The fucking things immediately swarmed out and we barely managed to lock down the Breña district but they were still coming. The military then got called up to contain the situation.

**And what happened afterwards Mr. Faustino?**

Peru's own fucking version of Yonkers, Even though we had some experience fighting them those fuckers eventually overwhelmed us.

**Yes I know that but describe the events please.**

Sorry about that it's just that the shit I saw there was probably some of the most horrifying most fucked up shit a man can barely stand. Ok then so the military gets called up and they send these guys or Special Forces. All I knew about them was that these guys fought against Shining Path during the 90's and that they were very ruthless. These guys were pretty good shots managed to get several of those bastards but they overwhelmed us.

**And what happened after that?**

By that time the great panic was already on its way so we just decided to evacuate whatever civilians and military assets we could from Lima and our other major coastal cities and decided to take refuge in the Andes.

**But what about the civilians, what happened to them?**

The one's that weren't useful we just herded into some minor cities to act as bait against the zombies. Although not all of them fell and actually they managed to become major spring points when we decided to go on the offensive. But anyways all of our assets including the ones in the amazon were herded back over the mountains. Immediately we moved our capital to Cuzco and closed down all the paths that entered into the Andes. And after that we just decided to rebuild just like the Americans. But we still had one problem.

**And what was that problem exactly?**

The gangs or what was left of them anyways. In the end we couldn't really afford to jail them so we just cut them a deal. The deal was that they would be granted amnesty for all their crimes only if they joined our armed forces.

**And what if they didn't?**

Then we just threw them off the cliff of Machu Picchu in front of their fellow gangsters and family. In the beginning we threw off anyone who was with them but in the end we decided it was a waste of human resources and passed the deal. Anyways can you come back tomorrow I don't really have much break time you know.

**No problem Mr. Faustino. When I finished my interview I walk out of the building and return to my hotel for the night.**


End file.
